Missing my little Buddy
by Were Shadic future predictor
Summary: Ballista is mortified when Tink departs from slpatalot and moves to a new home and gets a job as a teacher and she has to put up with Gildar and Faetal. Will Vane help or will someone else? got the idear fome Ballista's facebook page
1. A sad huntress :(

A/N I looked at Ballista's Facebook page and I saw a pic of her with Tink and Gildar and some text on top of it Can't remember what it said this will be my last update for awhile DISCLAMER I DO NOT OWN SPLATALOT

Ballista was in her bedroom crying. The blue and green defenders were out for5 days, the red defenders were the only ones in the castle.  
Faetal walked in the hunteress's bedroom and said rudely "Oh drop the act drama queen." ."SHUT UP GET LOST YOU YOU PRISSY!" Ballista shouted "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHY I'M CRYING!"."Like come on you've been crying for like what 30 minutes." The nice defender said.  
"LOOK JUST GO AWAY YOU LOSER!" The sad defender sobbed. "Alright no need to yell!" The amazon defender said defensively,backing away. "Dude What's wrong with her? she sounds very upset" An archer Call Vane asked. "I Dunno she didn't whant to talk to me I doubt She will speak to my cuz." Faetal said.  
"Then let the Vane Train find out. Chugga chugga choo choo" Vane said whilst making train sounds.

Vane knocked on Ballista's bedroom door. "What do you want? Oh Vane it's you sorry." Ballista said still looking sad. The lazy archer saw a picture on The huntress's bedside cabinet.  
he looked at it and saw Gildar on the left, Ballista on the right and some defender in the middle. "Who's that little um cyborg guy in the middle?" Vane asked.  
"That's Tinkor his full name is Terry Tinkor JR and he's...gone." Ballista replied sniffling


	2. a flash back happyness :)

A/N I'll try to update when I can =)

"GONE AS IN DEAD!?" Vane asked. "No the little guy is still alive he has l-l-l-left the castle he is now a teacher." Ballista said letting out a few sobs,Vane put an arm rounder to make her feel better. "Do you have any other pics of you Gildar and Tink?" The archer asked. "Yes I do in my photo album." The huntress' voice sounded abit calmer, She got out her pic album and flicked though it there were pics of them defending together,at splat high and when they grduated. "This pic always takes me back." The Canadian huntress said,showing The Canadian archer. On the pic there were the orignal 3 red defenders and Skabb but young. "Tink was four years old and when he first arrived at Splatalot he was very aggressive he also kept bumping into things." Ballista said. She started to have a flash back.

(20 years ago)

A/N Kook and Croc will be 5, Tink and Shaiden will be 4, Thorne 8, Gildar 7 , Skabb and Knightriss 9 and Ballista 6 1/2

"Guys we'll be having one extra defender on our team might be abit shy so be respectful!" A 9-year-old Knightriss ordered. "A NEW DEFENDER WOW IS HE ON THE GREEN TEAM!?" Kook asked happily. "No he is Canadian so he will be with Baillista and Gildar." the leader said. "SKABB IS SO HAPPY" Skabb shouted from another room. "SKABB INDOOR VOICE OR I'LL BE A THORNE IN YOUR SIDE." Thorn retorted. "Stop shouting I need to focus." Shaiden yelled quietly. Soon there was a knock on the castle door the knight's father named not to strict opened the door "Ah you must be Mr and Mrs Tinkor come on in." The cyborgs looked around "Nice place you have we have a son he wants to be a defender." Terry said proudly. "Well you two and your son will be living here." Not to strict said warmly.

The little defenders crowded round Terry and Chloe. " Can we see him please?" they asked. "OK but be careful he can get aggressive and squirmy . Terry Tinkor put his son down then he left the others to look after him "Awwww he looks so cute hey there little guy aww I could faint." Croc and Kook said together, Thorne picked up The inventor Tink started squirming. Tink stated to run like a puppy bumping to things in progress surprisingly, no objects fell on the floor.

Tink sniffed on the floor and the other defenders. Suddenly he saw an open door which led to the room the Aussie Barbarian was in he headed towards the door. "Skabbs' in there the little guy could get hurt." The ninja said worried. The defenders run up to the door "Skabb don't...hurt...him huh?" Thorne said confused. "Skabb you did not hurt the little guy?" Croc asked. Skabb turned around facing the defenders he was holding the cute cyborg who was sleeping. "Skabb wouldn't hurt him I like him so much." the barbarian said. "Let's see what Gildar and Ballista think of there soon to be team buddy.

(In Gildar's bed room)

"Like no way I seriously recommend Handsomeville shampoo and conditioner not normal stuff." Gildar said. "So what I like using my hair products and besides you are to boastful." Ballista said severely . Thorne knocked at the Viking bedroom door "Enter" Gildar yelled. The defenders walked in "You have a new team member." Skabb said holding the inventor in front of them "Awwwww he is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo adorable I could eat him up What's his name?" Ballista asked. "We dunno" the alchemist said unsure. The little inventor woke up " I Tinkor" He said rubbing his head on Gildar's left arm. Gildar chuckled "Tinkor eh well one day you will be a defender like all of us trust me.". "Skabb buddy." Tink said reaching his hands out. "Well Skabb looks like someone loves you one day Tinkor might ask you Skabb to be a brother" Shaiden said "But he seems to act abit younger but I'm sure it's nothing big."

Skabb sat between the Viking, and the huntress Skabb was hugging his new best mate, Thorne took a picture.

(End of flash back)

"Wow that's wicked but why doesn't he act his proper age?" Vane asked amazed . "I dunno but Kook doesn't act his age either." Ballista said worried

'DINNER TIME!" Gildar shouted. "Oh boy I hope there are some sandwiches" Vane said running down the stairs. "I Hope you are OK Tinky" Ballista said quietly then walked down stairs to have dinner


	3. Might or Might not come back

A mate gone

In the dining area Ballista wasn't eating. "Not hungry sorry Faetal I really wanted to eat your soup but..." Ballista said sighing. "Oh c'mon your still not upset about that defender why do ya love him?" The amazon girl asked. "NO I DON'T ! I DO THINK HE IS CUTE THOUGH BUT I DONT LOVE HIM HE IS JUST A BUDDY TO ME!" The huntress retorted. "WhO IS THIS DEFENDER ANYWAY!?" Faetal questioned. "TINKOR, TERRY TINKOR JR HAPPY!" Ballista shouted back. "C'mon now let's not get into a fight..." Before Vane could finish his sentence the girls were attacking each other and pulling hair. "Dwane do somethin'." Gildar ordered. "I dunno what to do and my name is Vane_ V-A-N-E"_ The archer said in a huff.

* * *

"Faetal you don't know who Tink is you have never met the dude. And Ballista knows him well, _you would_ feel the same if Gildar left." The lazy archer said. Faetal stopped fighting,Ballista stopped aswell. The huntress' phone went off,she walked into the kitchen "Hello you've reached Ballista who is it?" She said feeling down. "Um It'sh me Tinkor how are fings goin'?" Tink asked. "Oh Tink horrible thing are to quiet without you um will you be back for Christmas?" Ballista asked. "Oh um I might not be able to sorry." Tink said. "OK I understand Tinky." The huntress said slowly. they kept on chatting via phone for abit then when Tink said good-bye Ballista hung up. 'Oh Tiny Tinky why did you go I miss you so much little brother' ballista thought.

Gildar walked into the kitchen. "Who was it?" he asked. "Tink he said he might not be back in time for Christmas, he has a job as a teacher and he wanted me to say hi to you and the others but they wont be back in five days so..." Gildar hugged her for comfort. "Don't worry I'm sure Tink will be fine." The Viking said. "Oh yea Skabb doesn't know about it he'll be crying is eyes out If he does. Skabb treats Tink like an extremely close brother just like Kook is with you." Ballista said quietly

"Don't worry IF we pray hard enough he might come back." Gildar said.

A/N I can't wate 4 Christmas I dunno what 2 get yet and sorry for the shortness i need an idea again I have some ideas but that is for my fan fic "Pranks"


	4. Tink's misfoutne

A mate gone

A/N right chapter 27 on my prank fanfic there were some stuff I didn't put in it has been re thingies right on with this fan fic

2nd A/N my school has different appartement/blocks scatted around and we call those coat,bag and hat hanger. pegs

DISCLAMER me no own splatalot

"And that's how you invent a highly security weapon to keep bad guys at bay you are all dismissed and next week you have home work." A cyborg who goes by the name of Terry Tinkor JR, but he likes to be called Tinkor. "Well Tinky you have really out exhausted your self this time." The inventor said he was teaching some young inventors how to make a super accurate intruder detector sadly Tink ended up getting: 33 electric shocks, 12 explosions,10 times the invention turned against him and nearly pulling a muscle in his robotic arm, what was worse the class was laughing at his misfortune. Soon another member of staff walked in "'Ello Terry Tinkor JR you look in bad shape what 'appened to ya?" the teacher was called Mrs Splatart she was one of the art teachers. Tink let out a deep sigh "Ugh bla gra arh." Tink said. "Tinky I didn't catch what you said." the art teacher said worried. The Canadian inventor explained every thing.

"Well then That 'asn't really been a good end of the day lesson." Mrs Splatart said. Tink took off his hat his hair was spiked ,jagged and out-of-place due to the electrical shocks he got. "I wanna go home." Tink said making more sounds. "Well it is a Friday so you can relax do you want me to take you home again?" The art teacher asked politely. Tink nodded ,Mrs Splatart took The inventor home ."Fank you" Tink said. "you're welcome." Splatart replied.

When Tinkor got inside he put his hat on a peg ,had tea, quick shower, brushed his teeth and went straight to bed after his long day at Splat School the principle was now Mr Sterns son he added a new apartment called the art of Weaponry. After Tink put his pajamas on the hopped into bed he started to suck his left thumb and drifted off into a deep slumber.

A/N I'm 100% sure that the person who plays Tink actually dosen't sucks his thumb when he is sleepin even though I don't know him personally


	5. Skabb is sad :(

A mate gone

A/N right chapter 5 i was gonna do this 1 yesterday but i did chapter 4 5days early in this chapter 5 days have passed and the Green and Blue defenders are back from their small vacation and the fash back i was gonna make it from my other fanfic pranks when Skabb and Tink were lookin 4 a scroll and Tink got upset but i decided not to

"We're back did any attackers come?" knightriss asked . "No attackers came ont one." Vane said eating. Skabb thought something didn't look right "Were is Skabb's little brother?" he asked. "Ballista you tell Skabby if I do I'll get killed." Gildar whispered. "Well um Skabb Tinkor has um left the castle and um sadly he won't be comin' back in time for Christmas." The huntress said,almost about to cry. "Skabb want's his little brother back" The barbarian said crying. "We cloud phone him but Splat High doesn't end till 2:30PM and Tink doesn't get home till 4:00PM and the time is 11:10AM."

Skabb was still crying "Skabb don't cry please pull you're self to gether." Gildar begged,Skabb carried on crying.

(At splat High)

It was 10min away till lesson 3 ended Tink was showing his class about 'Think,Plan and Crate'. "Please Sir what if we come up with an invention and someone beats us like putting it on the market or show it to the person in charge of the country can it be fixed by time travel?" A boy named Think Quick asked. "No IF you see you're self and they see you there is a 50/50 chance of a time paradox and someone will have to get you out which is hard I had to save a friend...A friend who can be strange, noisy and oh he is a barbarian." The Canadian Inventor said feeling abit sad. "You have a best mate whom is a barbarian what's the dudes name?" A Girl HI IQ asked.

"Skabb he might be odd I asked him if he would teach me everythin' he knew so I could be strong and brave like him."

(Flash back 10 years ago)

A/N the last flashback in chapter 2 they were 20years younger in this 1 the defenders are teens (thorne,Skabb and knightriss will be adults)

Skabb was patrolling the castle for bad guys, he kept getting distracted by somedefender "LOOK LITTLE MAN YOU AND KOOK ARE RUBBISH AT DEFENDING I THINK YOU SHOULD LEAVE AND NEVER COME BACK." Thorne ranted. Tinkor really despises being called a little man so he snapped "I'M NOT A LITTLE MAN JUST BECAUSE IN NEARLY 5FOOT 6 DON'T MEAN I'M A LITTLE MAN YOU YOU YOU RANTY PANTS!" Tink wanted to fight unfortunately he wasn't strong enough and got clobbered the angry alchemist was going for the final blow but Skabb punched him into the moat.

"I'm so so so sorry Skabb Tinky though he would have been stong enough and and I put my self in danger." The inventor said sniffling. "Skabb understands he always thought he was like that I got into a fight at barbarian school. I thought I could do it but...No so Skabb asked his bro to help and now Skabb is brave and stong."

"Skabb teach me please?" Tink plead. "OK Skabb will help." Skabb said

(End of flash back)

"wow that's cool" HI IQ said in awe. the bell rang "Don't for get homework is due tomorrow." Tink yelled. The next lesson he had was free so he could have some peace and quiet


	6. questions

A mate gone

I nearly ended up in detention but i just managed to not get 1 that was more close than a time when i got blamed for something i didn't do so i was let off (phew)

The splatalot defenders were panicking the attackers were coming and without Tink fixing the weapons something could go wrong. "GRR without that little man we might get 4 king or queens or a mixture at round three." Thorne snapped. "Master Thorne don't call him a little man a certain % of people get something called dwarfism and that is dreadful and a very sad sight." Knighirss said sadly. "We NEED Tink back Skabb promised he would teach him everything he knows." Skabb said sniffling. "Why do you act like an older brother towards Tink Skabb?" Croc asked questioningly.

* * *

"Um well er it when like this..." Skabb replied

(20 years ago)

"This will be another pic for the defenders album." Thorne said after taking the pic. "Skabb" Tink said. "I think he really likes you Skabby ha ha." Shaiden said laughing. The little inventor fell asleep on Skabb's chest. 'Hmmmm I wonder IF Tink's Mom and Dad mind IF I can act as Tink's older bro' the barbarian thought. Skabb went down stairs, still holding his new best mate. The Aussie barbarian's ans the Canadian inventor's parents were in the kitchen and having a quick chat.

"So then Mr Tonelli what do barbarians do when they are not fighting,thrashing villages or attacking Vikings?" Terry asked. "We sit in pub and sing for people we smash when feel like it, Or chat with locals in village." Mr Tonelli said in a deep voice. Skabb ran into the kitchen and said in a loud but quite voice "Um Mr and Mrs Tinkor, Skabb was wondering if I could be like an older brother towards Tink." "Oh I dunno Tink can be a handful at times." Chloe said thinking. "Well we could let him if that's OK with you MR and Mrs Tonelli." Terry said. "Hmmmmm...weeeeeeeeeeeellllllllllllllllllllllllll...er...um OK but be careful." Skabb's Father said. "Yay!" Tinkor said waking up. "Skabb will be your older bro." Skabb said happily.

(End of flash back)

* * *

"So that's what happend?" Gildar asked. "Yes!" Skabb shouted. "Wow time has gone by it is now lunch. Kook said.

(At splat high)

Tink was stat on a table which had 13 and 14 year olds that were whispering about Tink "Is he quite ?" a boy asked. "Well he is new so he might be shy." a girl said. "Should we talk to him?" another girl asked. "He might not speak to us if he is shy but lets give it a try." the boy said. Tink finished his lunch as he was about to leave the canteen the three teens walked up to him.

"'Scuse us Mr er um..." one on the 2 girls said. "I'm Tinkor who are you?" The inventor asked. "I'm Robert bus." he said. "I'm Fork." said Fork "And I'm Suzan moat." She said. "Please Sir." Robert said why don't you talk much?". Tink and the trio of teens went out side and Tinkor explain about why he spoke little. "And that's why I do not talk much." The inventor said.

Suddenly Mr sterns' son: Mr strict saw the teens with Tink he walked up to them. "OI no physical contact with Tinkor students are not allowed to touch a member of staff." Strict said crossly. "Mr agh bla Strict they are sad so I'm comfortin' them." Tink explained. "That's OK then." The principle said. 10min later lunch ended.

"We best get back to our P&A group bye Tinkor." Robert said waving. Tink waved back. "Well I best get to my classroom and get eveything ready." Tinkor said teleporting to his classroom.

A/N My pranks fanfic will once more be stopped 4 abit due to odd things I didn't put on that so sorry =(


	7. a fight

A mate gone

"Oh please God we need a sign just one we need to know about our inventive friend." Gildar prayed in hope. Suddenly a light shined down on the golden Viking. "Well now that I cannot tell. But only time will." The might one said. "B-B-But we need Tink without him... this place which is also our home will be full of attackers and we'll get taken alive then who know what..." Gildar said feeling abit mute. "Well then that could be a big problem I would stay but other people need me to help them but keep prying and soon the answer will be clear now good-bye." God said then vanished. "Thank you I will keep praying." Gildar whispered

* * *

(splat high Time 12:50 PM start of lesson 5)

"Enter!" Tink called to his class every student ran into the classroom someone called ICyborg ran Tink over. "Sorry Sir I'm super excited and here's the homework." Icyborg said trying not to laugh. "Ugh I do not appreciate students running me over that." The inventor tried to get up then slipped "AGH"! Tink cried, the class was laughing untill mr strict came in. "DO NOT LAUGH AT THE TEACHER JUST BECAUSE HE SLIPPED HE IS NOT A CLOWN!" The principle raged. The class quickly went silent, Tink looked away from the principle and the class his eye started to turn red. A Girl named Inventwhillyoucan saw Tink's eyes. "Every class mate get out of the room Sir's eye are turning red!" She screamed. "That's so Cool." Extreme said..

Tink faced Strict "RAH WITNESS MY TRUE POWER!" The inventor said. Everyone was exited little did anyone know Mr Stern was visiting .

Stern retired because he was getting too old he is now 49.

Mr Sten heard noises coming from room 275. He opened the door and a propitious sight met his blue eyes his son and Tinkor fighting "Theodor Strict what are you doing to Terry Tinkor JR." He quickly covered his mouth after he said Tink's full name.

"Wow that's a nice name Tinkor." Eve art said astonished. The inventor's eyes went back to green he used up a lot of his cyborg energy which made him collapse. "Ugh ghu I..feel..ugh weak.

"We need to get him to a hispital and when you get home we are having a **_TALK." _**Stern said to his son


	8. look alikes lend a hand

A mate gone

"Should you ring a relative and let them know what happened to Tink?" Inventwhillyoucan said. "We can't phone his parents they are busy does he have a brother or sister?" Stern asked. "He has a sister but she is traveling the world." Extream said "he told us. But he has a brother he goes by the name of Skabb. they are not acutely brothers but they do seem like it" . Mr Algebra the math teacher phoned Skabb. "Hello this is Skabb the barbarian who is this?" The barbarian asked. "Um I am Mr Hal Algebra your bother Tinkor has collapsed um he is goin' to a hospital." The math teacher said worried.

"What happened to him?" Skabb asked. "He got into a fight with the headmaster Tink was making the class laugh and Mr Strict took it the wrong way." Algebra said. "Right thanks for letting me know." Skabb said quickly then hung up. "Guys we'll be goin' to the hopspital tink has been hurt." the barbarian said. Shaiden, discretely shed a tear "Will he be OK? What happened? Will he comeback to Splatalot?" The ninja asked. "Skabb dunno but we need our look a likes but I think we need Burns, Matthew Burns

* * *

(At steam whistle)

Matty Burns was singing a small tune to himself "#Wokin' hard that's just fine always checking the production line this is my little workin' song#".When Matthew finished singing Skabb burst in though the font doors every worker panicked. "Matty get back barbarians are violent he'll kill ya." A worker said. "I ain't scared of him alright get out of here and I will not hurt you." Matty said winking at Skabb. "Skabb will not leave he will smash brewery." Skabb yelled. "Matty save us hurry." Another worker said. Matthew pretended to hit Skabb until they both were outside of the brewery.

"Skabb what's wrong?" Matt asked quickly. "Tink he is badly hurt so we need you Matthew er sorry Matty." Skabb said "Get the others aswell." "Skabb I dunno who Vane, Faetal and Madeva's look a like are." Matty thought aloud. "IF they do they might be on vacation or somethin'." the barbarian said.

(At a beach)

"Ah this is the life" Eric Johnston said drinking some icy cold lemonade. "Yep sure is I Dunno if I've been so relaxed." Nicole Power said sunbathing. "Same here." Alexia Khadime said

(back out side steam whistle)

"Hmmm maybe." Burns yawned "Right I'll get the other eight of my mates."

(10 seconds later)

"Back" Matty said. "You are fast." Skabb said shocked. "Why thankyou." Burns replied. "Matty is really fast he is." Wendo said pulling Matty into a squeeze hug. "Ugh Wendo your hugging me too tight again ugh" Matthew struggled. "Wendo let him go please."Samantha Brown said. "Sorry." Wendo said. "Right let's go to the hospital tally ho." Elliott said. The others followed


	9. findin a short cut

A mate gone

A/N Matty and Wendo are gonna sing a song they will be singing to the beat of jiggle bells so it is like a priority of it i do not own the song Jiggle bells or splatalot seriously

wow 5 days till christmas sweet

"Matthew Burns slow down your goin' too fast!" Gloria Onitri Shouted. "I'm not goin' too fast if I was there would be a dust storm so there." Matty argued. "Matthew Burns you are pushing it again." Grace said. "Sorry." Matty said in a sad tone. "Apology accepted." Everyone said. "Does anydefender know a short cut?" Skabb asked. "I DO!" Matthew shouted. "We take a left turn that should take us to skateboarding street turn right, left, left again that should take us to lava street run in a straight line, that takes us to dance street, at that street we go right when we see a turn and that will lead to dash panel lane and that should get us there." "Matthew your insane we might get killed." Elliott said sweating.

"Don't worry Elliott." Matt said sarcastically. "SKABB RULE 6575785747646 IF SKABB HEARS SARCASTIC THING HE WILL WILL...um TICKLE YOUR FEET!" the Aussie barbarian said in a threatening tone. "Matthew he means it don't back talk." Wendo whispered. "(sigh) alright Skabb you win I will not make any more sarcastic comments." Burns said, "Now let's go and to Tink and fast." "I think I have an urge to sing." Wendo said. "Me to buddy." Matty said. The duo cleared the throats and started to sing in an energetic way.

"# Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh skateboarding street is noting but a park one of the main rules is no goin' out when it's dark. Turn Right,left and left again this is really catchy. #" Thorne: #This song is a pain#" (Wendo:"# Tally ho tally ho dash though lava street make sure you have athletic feet. Stay in a straight line and every thing will be fine. and then dance through dancing street this is a nifty beat#". (Matthew"# And finally go though dash panel lain make sure ya don't slip or trip or you'll have to start again hey the hospitals in sight.#" (The others"# That gave us all a really big fright#"

In the waiting room there were a lot of people. "What the h..." "Matthew." Elliott said sternly. "Heck is goin' on." Matty said. Vane walked up to the lady behind the desk. "Good afternoon I'm Miss feel better how can i help?" she asked. "Um well... Me and my pals are wondering if you have somedefender who goes by the name of Terry Tinkor Jr." Vane said.

"Ah right room 33 got 4doors down and go left." Miss Feel Better said. They all went 4 doors down then turned left. "Room 33?" Matty asked pointing to the door. "Yup that's it." Madeva said. Skabb opened the door in the room was a battered,exhausted and red-eyed cyborg. "Ugh Skabb is that you." he asked. "Yep Tink my little buddy why did you leave the castle and what happened?" Skabb asked crossly.

The inventor flinched due to Skabb's angry tone, he explain everything. "So you are also trying to win teacher of the year aswell?" Shaiden asked. "Yes and the winner get's a big cash prize 10000000000000000000000000000000 splat tokens and a teacher named Mr posh always wins I Need to beat him but I dunno if I can get enugh vots from the Kids and teachers." Tink said

"You could give the kids sweets and no homework and for the teachers you could write a song." Matty said. "But Tinky doesn't have long he only has 3 days Guys help me." Tinkor pleaded. "OK but under one condition little man you come back to splatalot." Thorne said. Tink nodded. "hoorah that means Skabb can have his little bro back and we can train together." Skabb said. A doctor cam in holding an injection. "AGH!" Tink yelped.

"Don't worry it will only hurt for 5 seconds." the doctor said, "After you've had this you will be on your feet." "Skabb hold my hand big brother." Tink said. The barbarian sat next to the inventor, holding him tightly. The doctor came towards Tink. "Skabb don't let go." Tinkor whispered. The doc put the needle in Tink's non-metal arm. "There we go all done you OK?" The doc asked Tink.

There was no reply the inventor was crying softly into Skabb's shoulder. "Um guys we don't mean to be rude but me and my team have to go back to what we were doin'." Elliott said. "OK bye." The splatalot defenders said waving. "Right you can take Tink with you bye and have a lovely Christmas." The doc said.

When the defenders left Tink was asleep. "Aww he must be very sleepy let's take him to his house." Ballista said quietly. They found Tink's house and they put him into bed."Skabb you should stay with him." Gildar said. Skabb nodded. The reaming 10 defenders went back to the castle. "Don't worry buddy Skabb is here." Skabb said then left the bedroom to make a sandwich


	10. best mates

A mate gone

A/N hey all you fanfic readers WereShadic here oh if the defenders are in bed they wear night-clothes just like the other fanfic and...  
ME:"Shadic I'm supposed to do the intro or it would be better if we did the into to gether?"  
SHADIC:"together will be Good"

BOTH: "ENJOY"

it was now 9:55PM Skabb was asleep in one of the guest rooms Tink on the other hand started twitching in his sleep then started to cry. "Oh no what's wrong with him now?" Skabb said rushing into Tink's bedroom. "Skabb please I can do better I promise." The inventor cried in his sleep,the barbarian picked him up and sat his best mate on his lap. Tink though something didn't feel right, he slowly opened one eye then the other. "ugh um er oh nug ugh um." Tink felt lost for words when he turnd his head round he saw Skabb. "AGH SKABB LET ME GO.!" The inventor yelled. The barbarian let him go.

Tink fell off Skabb's lap hitting the floor with a (THUD) Tink then ran to a corner of the room looking at Skabb in a terrified way. Skabb go off the bed and sat down next to Tink. "Tinkor why are you scared did somedefender say something about me?" Skabb asked pulling Tinkor into a hug and ruffling his hair. The inventor sobbed into Skabb's chest. "S-S-S-Skabb Mr P-P-P-posh said if I m-m-m-m-made a mistake when I t-t-t-t-train with you *Hic* he said you'll *Hic* Kick me out and *Hic* never see or talk to me again and he has been bribing other teachers *hic hic* so he can win the teacher of the year and he said I'm too weak to do anything." Tink cried louder. Skabb put Tink back on his lap then Skabb sang a small song.

"#One little buddy is all I need yes one little buddy who means a lot to me. One that will say by my side till the every end yes you my best friend we'll be there for each other and when we are sad my best friend will cheer me up and I'll feel glad.#". Tink sang abit aswell."#why fank you my beast buddy I know you will always be with me in case I worry.#"

Skabb finished the littles song "#Yes my little buddy a Cyborg and a barbarian livin' in harmony#"

Tink felt abit better. "You OK little bro?" Skabb asked. "Yesh Tinky feels abit better um Skabb is it a good thing I told you about Mr Posh?" Tink asked feeling abit queasy. "yes you have right best get back to bed." The barbarian yawned. as he was about to leave Tink got a tad clingy. "Skabb don't leave me." Tinkor begged. Skabb sighed and guided Tink to the guest room there was another bed on the other side of the room. Skabb tucked Tink into bed then ruffled his hair. "Good night Tink you big brother loves you." The babarian said. "Night Skabb." Tinkor said then started snoring


	11. writing a song

A mate gone

It was 9:00 AM the next day the defenders were trying to come up with a song to help Tinkor win teacher of the year, Elliott and the others were trying to help. "Right James and RJ you can er be lead guitar, Wendo you can help Matty with some lyrics and I'll be on the drums." Elliott said. Matthew almost spat out his drink "Um Elliott can Wendo and I be on the keyboard and think of lyrics?"Matty asked. Elliott nodded. "Hey what about us girls can't we do something?" Grace asked. "Oh you can um give us some help if we get stuck." Elliott said quickly.

in the prep room the defenders were feeling worried. "This might be a bad idear you know what James and Matthew are like." the moody alchemist said. "But that's them being them." Kook said jumping.

Wendo and Matty were trying to think Wendo had a hard time thinking. "So Wendo what have you got so far?" Matthew asked. "#He fights the fight he walks the walks eat the food like a carrot stick?#" Wendo sang. "What have you got Matthew er I mean Matty"Wendo said quickly. "#Oh Tinkor has a high IQ yes it's true he has so many different jobs like An inventor,fashion designer, opra singer and a teacher to wow that's a lot he has so much suff to dooooooooooooo#" Matty sang. "Ugh I'll never come up with anything good." Wendo said,bashing his head on the keyboard.

1hour and 30min of the girls helping, arguing, singing, playing and practicing they were done. "Let's go and show the defenders and see what they think." Grace said happily

The 9 people from a parallel dimension ran down the stairs and into the prep room "Hey guys we've done AGH!" Wendo tripped. "Did you have a nice trip Buddy? ha ha ha" Matthew laughed. "Matthew Burns why are you sometimes mean to Wendo he is your best mate." Gloria Onitri said. "I'm not being mean." Matty complained. "If this was a show one running gag would be Matty being mean to Wendo. "But Matty is never mean to me he is my best friend and if you think he is mean to me that's not true." Wendo growled.

"Right Matthew phone Skabb." Elliott said. "Why do I have to it?" Matthew snapped. "Because I said so." Elliott said severely. "You two don't start." Grace said crossly. "Go on Elliott Charles Francis why don't _you _phone Skabb it won't hurt." Matty said with a smirk on his face and trying to sound clever. "Alright you win this round Matthew _Burns!"_ Elliott said crossly. "Stop addressing me as Matthew seriously." Matty sulked.

Elliott phoned Skabb. "Hello Skabb we have made a song that is 100% sure Tinkor will win teacher of the year." Elliot said. "Fab but when is the best time to sing?" Skabb asked. "Lunch time that's when and my team will sing it." Elliott said. "OK Skabb has to go now bye."Skabb shouted "OK bye." Elliot said then hung up. "Fingers crossed eh?" Samantha asked. "yup fingers crossed." RJ and Matty said together.


	12. arguing

A mate gone

(At Tink's house Time 5:00PM)

"Tinky Dinners ready!" Skabb shouted. "Just a minute I'm finish something." Tinkor replied. After Tink finished he went into the kitchen Tink look horrified when he looked at his plate there were vegetables as in greens. "Eat up barbarians ate veggies to become big and strong." The barbarian said. "But Skabb I was expecting other things like fish, a drink of milk, mashed potatoes with a pinch of salt ,Pasta and cheese and some chips." Tinkor said. "Terry Tinkor Jr you eat your greens now if you don't there will be no dessert." Skabb said sternly. "OK "Dad" I'll eat my greens." Tink said in a cheeky way. "Tinkor you are pushing it your worse than Matthew Burns he must be encouragin' ya now eat your greens." Skabb said crossly. "NO!" The inventor snapped. "Right you leave me no other choise I don't wanna do it." Skabb said shaking his head.

"What are you gonna do?" The inventor snarled. Skabb managed to stay calm he knew if he shouted at Tink he would hate him "Tinkor I'm gonna put you near a corner and you will stay there for 10min OK." Skabb said worried. "But Skabb I'm 24 Not 4." The inventor sulked. "Tink please after your corner time we will have a talk." Skabb said whilst guiding Tink to a corner of the room.

After 10min Skabb walked up to Tink "OK you can come out now buddy." The barbarian said,But Tink didn't move "You hate me." Tink said crying. "No Skabb doesn't I care about ya now please come out so we can talk." Skabb begged. "Fine!" The inventor snapped. Skabb sat Tink down and had a small talk. "So why didn't you eat your greens?" Skabb asked. "because I can't just eat greens I need some protein, carbohydrates,Starch and calcium having that stuff will make people strong." Tink said feeling sad still. "Skabb is sorry he should have listened." The barbarian was feeling guilty and ashamed. Skabb put the food Tink said onto the plate the inventor ate everything he cleverly hid the greens. "Skabb I've finished what's for dessert?" The inventor asked. "Ice cream well chocolate." Skabb said.

After the duo finished their dessert "Aww is my little brother sleepy?" Skabb asked. "Skabb I'm not a kid I'm a grown up." Tink said offended. "I only teasing right bath then bed." The barbarian said. "No bath no bath." The inventor whined. "Tinkor." Skabb said sternly. Tink ran up stairs and had a bath when he got out he put his pajamas on. "Skabb what if I don't win teacher of the year I might lose." Tink sinffed. Skabb sat on Tink's bed "Listen mate Elliott said the song he made is 100% gaurntead to help you win." The barbarian said softly. "OK Good night Skabb." The inventoe said. "Night Tink." Skabb said then letf the bedroom


	13. A dare and doom

A mate gone

it was the next day Matthew was in the prep room humming his working song untill he heard Grace's voice "I'm gonna make a sandwich does any one else like one?" She asked. "No thanks" the others replied. "Ha ha ha little dose Grace know I've done a little something to the bread." Matty whispered aloud. After 30 second he counted "One, Two,Three.." "AGH MATTHEW BURNS DID YOU PUT ULTRA SPICE IN THE BREAD!?"" Grace asked furiously running into the prep room. "Maaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyybbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee why?" Matty asked. "Matthew I'm not dumb and on the bread has your name on it." as she opened up the sandwich on the bread read "Matthew Burns put spice on the bread without anyone knowing prank". "Er sorry.." Matty said not really paying attention.

Grace Francis grabbed Matthew's ear. "OW lemme go it was just a prank." Matty protested. "I don't care now I'll take you to your bed room and you'll stay there or else." Grace said sternly. "But...but..but I'm an adult you have no right!" Matthew pouted. "Matthew Burns keep that poor attitude up and you will be in big trouble now act your age young man!" Elliott's sister said sternly. "I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" Matty shouted. Grace took Matty to his room "Right I'll come back up in 30min to have a chat OK." Grace said calmly. Matt just nodded in reply.

(30min later)

Grace knocked on Matty's bedroom door there was no response so she opened the door only to find Burns fast asleep muttering "It's not my fault I can't help it if I curse or say bad stuff.." . Grace walked up to Matty and tapped him on the shoulder. "Huh wa what agh please I don't..." Matty said,hiding under the bed covers. "Matty I just wanna have a chat." Grace said. Matty slowly got out from the covers and sat 4cm away. "Right Matty I'm sorry I shouted at you but why did you put spice in the bread?" Grace asked.

"Um well er Wendo dared me to do it or I would have to um go near 100 wild birds (Shudders)" Matty said. 'Oh no Wendo will kill me now that I have told someone' Burns thought. After a few minutes Wndeno came out of the prep room Matty was out side when the door opened Wendo looked angry "Um hi buddy" Matty said worried. "Don't you hi buddy me why did you tell?" Wendo asked sharply. "Because I nearly ended up getting a sore rump." Matty argued ,"Look I know we are best mates and we don't like hurting others (SIGH) look I know I laugh at your misfortune and you say your cool with it but deep down you feel hurt." "I guess you are right I'm sorry Matthew er sorry Matty." Wendo said. "I'm sorry to hug?" Matty asked. When Wendo Hugged Matty he ended up hugging him too tight "Ugh too tight." Matty said gasping for air. "IO Wendo what was that dare about?" Elliott asked.

"Oh no Elliott Charles Francis quick I need to hide you some place er follow me." Burns said quickly. "Why do you call Elliott by his full name but you don't with Grace?" Wendo Mhogolo asked. "I don't like Elliott that much EEp he's gaining run faster." Matthew yelled. The duo ran as fast as they could. "Quick that way." Wendo Mhogolo said pointing left. They swerved to the left and the felt like they were walking on air.

"Um Wendo?" Matty asked. "Yea Burnsy?" Mhogolo asked. "There is no floor we should have gone right." Buns said worried. "Woops sorry." Wendo said. Suddenly they started plummeting. "Wendooooooooooooo you fool goodness knows where will end up agggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Matthew shrieked. "AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." Wendo yelped shortly they fell with a (Splash) and what was at the bottom was very unpleasant. "Oh yuck slime made from Tink's snot eeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwww." Matty felt grossed out.

"AGH help something's got me." Wendo screemed,Before Matty could get him he was to late. Suddenly Matty got grabbed to. "Ugh what the heck?" He asked himself. He held his breth as he was getting forced down.

"Good bye world." Matty said crying


	14. best mates to the end

A mate gone

Today was going slow Tinkor was bored, he look at the clock in the living room "Only 11:30 in the morning." He groaned. The inventor entered the living room Skabb was in there reading the newspaper. Tink tried to get past Skabb stethally But the barbarian spotted him and placed Tink on his lap. "(GULP) H-Hi Skabb how are you feeling ha ha." Tink said feeling scared. "Right last night why did Skabb find some greens in the bin and an empty packet of what the greens came in, in the fridge?" Skabb asked calmly. "Well I looked at the date and yesterday and they expired so I put the veggies in the bin the one we had yesterday were in date I ate them. And the packet was open so I tipped all of the veggies out and I thought I also put the packet in the bin aswell." The inventor said sweating.

"How does Skabb know if you are telling the truth?" Skabb asked his buddy. "Skabb I am telling the truth honest." Tinkor said squirming helplessly. "You can't get out of Skabb's grip." The barbarian said. Tink struggled harder but was not getting anywhere without a fight. "Lemme go or else I'll use the point." Tinkor said playfully. "Oh the point but see if you can got out of this." Skabb said Tickling his best mate. "SKABB HAHA S-S-STOP HAHA!" Tink pleaded. Skabb stopped.

(Back at splatalot)

Matty was lying on his bed feeling groggy he suddenly got up quickly and rapidly gasped for air. "(BREATHS IN DEEPLY) Oh goodness that was a close one why I'm I clean and these are the cloths I had on this morning I fell into a pit of slime and I got covered in it ugh where is my hat?" He said/asked himself. He opened his bedroom door and saw Wendo holding his hat "Hey that hat is mine I need it for work and it is a good luck charm." Matthew said feeling dizzy. "You are awake yay heres ya hat Matty Burns." Wendo said trying to sound innocent.'Nice try pal you have put something in my hat' Matthew thought. When Wendo wasn't looking Matty crept behind him tipped his hat and slime came out. "Matthew how did..." Wendo said. "I know ya well let's go down stairs it's lunch time." Matty said looking at his watch. Wendo went down but Matthew didn't he went into his defender counter part's room and saw an invention that caught his eyes.

"The prank detector 6000 wow maybe and could use this and see if my best mate is planning something Muhaa." Matty laughed evilly. As he went into the kitchen the invention picked something up,It recorded everything mhogolo was saying. After awhile Wendo mhogolo was about to leave the kitchen Matty quickly look around to see if he could hide he found a massive poster luckily the pic of Matty was at the bottom so he cloud blend in. Wendo left Matty didn't move until he was gone. when Matty got out of his hiding spot he looked at the poster and he looked confused.

The poster read: PRANKS THE MOVE SEE IT NOW COMING TO THEARTER DEC29th. "But that actually happened oh thinking about it makes my backside hurt." Matty shuddered. When he got into the kitchen he saw 2 cups one had the letter "W" on it the other had an "M" "I know you are trying to burn my mouth Wendo sadly you dunno Kook has been so nice enough to teach me the swap or whatever." Matthew whispered to himself. He concentrated hard until a red energy glowed.

"Right now to rotate these letters." Matty thought. After he rotated the letters so the "W" was now the "M" and you know what. He placed the cups on a tray "Oh mhogolo if Elliott did this I could still rotate the letter ha ha." Matty heard foot steps "Agh cra...I mean crumbs." He just managed to get out of the kitchen.

(30min later)

"AGH MY MOUTH IS ON FIRE HELP!" Wendo yelled. Matty laughed

(At Tink's place)

After the duo had lunch Tink was still worried about what Skabb will do to him. Skabb was in the living room still Tink went to see if Skabb was OK "Skabb are you agh" Tink tripped up he found him self over Skabb's lap. "Um Skabb can you give me a play warmed up backside?" Tink asked.

"OK you naughty little bro." Skabb fake scolded,whist spanking Tinkor playfully.

"Tinky is sorry I'll be good" Tink said,playfully squirming.

"It's too late for saying sorry young man you have earned it." Skabb laughed still play spanking Tink's clothed backside.

"Awwwww no fair ow." Tink yelled giggling

"Right for pouting I'm gonna have to do it harder." Skabb said.

"waaah Tinky will be good." The inventor "Cried"

"Will you be a good little bro or will Skabb have to carry on?" The barbarian giggled.

"No Tinky want's to be bad." Tinkor fake pouted.

"Well then loks like I'll have to keep going." Skabb said spanking Tink abit hard but not too hard.

"Skabb can you stop it's starting to sting abit." Tinkor said kicking playfully.

"One more." Skabb said,Giving Tink one last play full swat.

Tink rubbed his backside.

"No rubbing." Skabb said giving Tink 5 playful swats.

"Your the best big brother in the world Skabb." Tinkor said.

"Your the best little borther in the world Tinkor." Skabb said hugging Tink


	15. a master plan

A mate gone

This and the next chapter will be Christmas eve

Matthew Burns and James Elmer were the first ones up. "Ready Matty Burns?" James asked Matty nodded in reply, the duo were holding a trumpet they knew that's how Knightrss would wake everyone up a few second later every one awoke in shock "WHO IS MAKIN THAT HORRIBLE RACKET?!" knightress asked angered. "Today is Monday and today is the day we help Tink win teacher of the year." Matty said. "Oh yea but Matthew how do we know if this song will work?" Wendo asked worried. "Wendo my old chum don't worry mate Tink might have a plan so there is nothin' to worry about." Matty said. Wendo hugged Matty very tightly. "Ugh" Matty said.

(At Tink's place)

Skabb was awake, Tink was still asleep, Skabb thought about something. The barbarian scooped the inventor up slowly,Tink stirred awake "Huh what AGH Skabb oh you scared Tiinky well today is the day Skabb." Tinkor said crying. Skabb sat down on a bed and put Tink down. "Tinkor I'm ready to help yanow get dressed today is the day you win teacher of the year Skabb can feel it." Skabb said. Tink got dressed in 10 second flat.

when the duo left the house a car was parked in font of the house. "hey guys need a lift?" JR said opening a window. "Like yea we do." Skabb and Tink said together, getting in the car. "Tink do you have a plan I found out Mr posh swaps good stuff for bad things like with candy and chocolate chip cupcakes with a tone of icing on mmmmmmmmmm." Matthew said licking his lips. "Well I do Matty your me and I'm you in a way. so here's what we'll do." Tink whispered the plan. "I dunno." Wendo said. "Aww what's wrong you're not scared are ya?" Matthew asked. "No I'll prove it to Matthew Burns." Wendo said aggressively. "Here we go again huh Tink?" Skabb asked. "Yup" Tinkor replied.


	16. spying

A mate gone

(8:30AM)

They arrive at splat school. The 9 defenders used a spell that turned their doppelgänger into them.

"Um just out of curiosity why are we like this?" Gloria asked.

"Your team can hand out leaflets and fliers and my team can spy on Posh." Tinkor said.

"Brill." Matty said happily.

"Matthew Burns take this seriously!" Skabb shouted.

"OK." Matty said.

"I hope this works." Elliott said.

"Don't be such a worry wart Francis." Matty said.

"IO watch it." Elliott snapped.

"Don't start fighting or else." Grace said sternly.

* * *

(Lesson 1)

"Enter." Tinkor said. The class entered the classroom.

"Please Sir what are we gonna do today?" HI IQ asked.

"Well Tinky thought we could watch a film,I'm not gonna give you homework and I have some sweets for ya all." Tink said giving the class some sweets.

"Please Sir can we watch Star Wars?" IQ asked.

"OK." The inventor said.

A/N contains spoilers if you havent seen star was 5 (The Empire Strikes Back)

it was getting to the exciting part darth was telling luke that he was his father

* * *

_[Vader has just cut off Luke's right hand, which has his lightsaber]_

**Darth Vader**: There is no escape! Don't make me destroy you. Luke, you do not yet realize your importance. You've only begun to discover your power! Join me, and I will complete your training! With our combined strength, we can _end_ this destructive conflict, and bring order to the galaxy.

**Luke Skywalker**: _[angrily]_ I'll never join you!

**Vader**: If only you knew the power of the Dark Side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father.

**Skywalker**: He told me enough! He told me _you_ killed him!

**Vader**: No, _I_ am your father.

**Skywalker**: _[shocked]_ No. No! That's not true! _That's impossible!_

**Vader**: Search your feelings; you know it to be true!

**Skywalker**: NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOO!

**Vader**: Luke, you can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny! Join me, and together, we can rule the galaxy as father and son! Come with me. It is the only way.

_[Luke lets go of the projection and falls into the shaft]_

* * *

_The bell rang_ leaving the class in suspense.

"See ya in assembly last lesson!" Tink said to his class as they left.

(Lesson 2 free lesson)

Tinkor was working on a new invention he walked up to the cupboard that had maine components when he opened it he saw Matty Burns.

"Matthew how did you get your self wedged in their?" The inventor asked.

"I was getting away from Wendo he was doing so many odd and bazar things. Can you please get me out of here." Matty said.

After 5min of heaving and hoeing Matty was free.

"Ugh thank god I'M free." Matty said then quickly covered his mouth. "Um do you need any help?" Matthew asked,wanting to change the subject.

"Yes you can help me with the splat-zooka 100000." Tinkor said,giving Matty the blueprint.

"Oh my..." Matty said lost for words.

"I'm sure you can do it your me and I'm you." Tinkor said,Making Matty growl.

'Think like Tink Think like Tink.' Burns though.

(15 min later)

"Done." Matty said.

They duo tested the Splat-zooka it worked.

The bell when for break.

* * *

"You know the drill Matty B?" Tinkor asked.

"Yep." Matty said.

Mr posh thought he was spying on Knightriss' team but he was spying on Gloria's team.

Wendo,Matthew and Elliott pretended to leave the stand so MR Posh could swap the good stuff for bad.

Then Skabb,Tinkor and Thorne folded Posh's plan.

The girls stopped him from bribing the teaches and the rest switched the CD in the music box.

* * *

(Lessons 3 and 4)

as usual ICyborg ran Tink over again. "Oh Sorry Sir I can't help it." ICyborg said.

"It's OK." Tinkor said felling dizzy.

Tink gave he class some sweets and said there was no homework.

"Can you tell us a story about your past Sir?" A boy asked.

"Wich one?" Tink asked.

"The one when you went to Skabb's home town." Exream said.

"OK it went like this

(Flash back 2years ago)

"Skabb you sure I won't get attacked?" Tink asked.

"Yes Skabb is positive." Skabb said.

When the duo arrived The inventor was feeling worried.

"hello Skabb who is your friend?" A local called smasherlot asked.

"Tinkor." The barbarian said.

"Hello." Tinkor said.

"You smell like barbarian Tinkor Skabb must be making you strong.." Smasherlot said," We must put you to the test."

"How?" Tinkor asked feeling abit worried.

"A BRONTOSAURUS WRANGLING CONTEST!" Skabb shouted at the top of his voice.

Everyone in the village of Barbarians heard what Skabb said and ran to the zone where they have the contest.

"In this corner we have the undefeated BRONTOSAURUS WRANGLER SKAAAAAAAAAAAB!"

(Crowd chears loudly)

"And in the other corner we have a newcomer TINKOR THE CYBORG!"

(Crowd laughs)

"Do you think somebarbarian that small can win!" Someone shouted.

"SHUT UP OR SKABB WILL KILL YOU!" Skabb threatened.

There were a lot long "oh's" Coming from the crowd.

when the Brontosaurus was relist Skabb was strangely terrified, it was 10-100 times bigger the average Brontosaurus.

It let out the mightiest roar. "That's not a Brontosaurus that T-rex!" Tinkor said.

Eveyonebut Tink fled the zone.

"TINKOR GET BACK HE'LL EAT YOU UP!" A Barbarian shouted.

"NO WAY!" Tink shouted,Running around the T-rex.

The dino tried to use its tail to attack but the inventor was too fast.

Tink get some roap and tied the T-rex's legs together. It fell to the ground.

Tinkor savagely punched,kicked ,clobbered and smashed it untill the dino let out a roar of defeat.

Everything was quiet then the cowd cheared powerfully.

"We have a new champion!" Skabb siad holding Tinks arm up.

(End of flash back)

* * *

"WOW!" Extream said in awe

the bell rang for the end of lesson 3

"Tell us another." ICyborg said.

"How about when you met ypur gilrfirend Sir?" Readsmart asked

"Ooooooooooooooooooooh." The class said.

Tink heavaly blushed. "Ha Ha you seem to be blushing." ICyborg said laughing.

"Ugh fine but _Don't_ tell anyone"

* * *

(Flash back when Tinkor started SplatHigh)

A 11-year-old Tinkor was in math class doing algebra he was alway the 1st one to finish.

"Right class I'm gonna put you into teams of two." The teacher said.

The teacher whent down let list.

"Skabb you are with Gildar no fighting or detention, And lastly Shiaden and Tinkor." The math teacher said.

Tinkor and Shianed were working together very well but Tink tried to hide is face due to hm blushing.

"Tink are you OK?" The ninja asked.

"Yes." The inventor said in a muffled voice,still working.

everyone carried on working until the end of class.

"Right I shall see you all tomorrow enjoy your break time.

When Tink got outside he saw Ballista bullying Shaiden so he when to get a teacher.

The teacher walked up to the huntress and said "Right you to the headmasters office now bullying will not be tolerated." The teacher said.

Ballista grumbled.

"Tink did you tell the teacher?" Shaiden asked.

"Yep." Tink said.

"Thank you." The ninja said hugging The inventor.

"Um hee...no prob..." Tink said giggling.

"Your laughter is kinda cute." Shiaden commented.

"Oh thanks." Tink said scratching the back of his neck.

Suddenly Thorn walked up to the duo

"IO little man what are you doing with my sister?" He asked crossly.

"Just having a chat." Tinkor said.

"Oh that's alright." The British alchemist said.

(End of flash back)

* * *

"After that we just went out on dates and other things." Tink said.

"Awwww." The class said.

The bell rang for lunch.

* * *

(In the cafetière)

"Ready MB?" James asked Matty nodded and turned the music box on

(Elliott and Grace "# Hey listen up everybody we know one person who is our good friend to the end#"

(Gildar and Kook "#His name is Tinkor he's got the brains and is a quick thinker#"

"Skabb and Wendo "#But if we all look abit deeper you will see that the teacher of the year is soon to be yea.#"

(Matty "#Oh Tinkor has a high IQ yes it's true he has so many different jobs like An inventor,fashion designer, opera singer and a teacher to wow that's a lot he has so much suff to dooooooooooooo#"

(everyone "#Help Tinkor win the teacher of the year and show Mr posh how good we can all be as a team yes all the we can be.#"

(Tinkor "# Yes I feel more confidant we can all work on the school pride if we stand to gether forever.#"

(Fork,Robert and Suzan "# Tinkor is leaving today but he'll promise to visite so if we all pull together this school will be the best school in all of Canada#"

(everyone "#Help Tinkor win the teacher of the year and show Mr posh how good we can all be as a team yes all the we can be.#"

(Matty "# Yes all that we can beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.#"

The music was so catchy everyone was dancing and singing along.

Everyone cast their vote when they finished eating their lunch.

* * *

(Lesson 5)

Tinkor,Skabb,Wendo and Matty were getting assembly ready.

"Stage lights working perfectly." Tinkor said.

Matty was holding a clipboard and ticking things off.

"Wendo are all the fire exit door not stuck or jammed?" Matty asked.

"Ugh one of them is ugh!" Wendo grunted.

(Sigh) Wendo if the door is jammed there is no point in trying to get it open." Skabb shouted.

After 10min of rushing,arguing, asking questions and slipping they were done.

"We should have kept with my plan on getting assembly ready." Wendo said.

"No my way would have been better." Matty said.

"No way your plan would have been a fail." Wendo said,shoving Matty

"Hey!" Matty said crossly, Shoving Wendo.

"You two don't fight!2 Skabb retorted.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Matty and Wendo laughed.

"Oh Skabb we're were just play fighting." Wendo laughed.

"We have only 5 no 4mins untill the end of lesson5." Matty announced using a megaphone.

"Matthew was that necessary ?" Wendo asked.

"Yes" Matthew said using the megaphone.

* * *

(Lesson 6 assembaly)

Everyone was sat down on the chairs,when they were in the main hall.

"Right everyone it's Tinkor's last day don't worry he will pop in with his friends now and again." Strict said.

someone put their hand up. "Please Sir will Tinkor be in when it is the career fair?" They asked.

"Well it depends on if he has to do other things." The principle said," Right let's do attendance does any member of staff have any messages to say before we do attendance?"

no member of staff had any messages the attendance was done it was time to announce the Teacher of the year.

"And the winner is..." Strict said.

(Matty does a drumroll then stops.)

"TINKOR!" The principle said.

everyone was applauding,Mr Posh left in a huff.

Matty,Skabb and Wendo gave The inventor the pig cash prize and a trophy.

"OMG It's Matty,Wendo and Skabb!" a girl Shouted.

"How do you know us?" Matty asked.

"you are in a band with Tinkor that was founded on opposite day.

"Oh yea!" Skabb shouted

"Sing us a song please." The girl begged.

"OK." Skabb said.

"One... two... a one two-three four!" Tinkor shouted.

This will be a rap

(Matty,Wendo,Skabb and Tink "# We are off-key singers and their ain't no one who can beat us Now listen up good and in turn we will tell you whom we are yes we are super stars.

(Wendo "# I'm Wendo Mhogolo I am always on the go I let my life simply flow I have my misfortunes from time to time this is quite an embarrassing rap rhyme. I like to entertan wether it be stage or TV yep my acting skill seen good to me yo I'm Wendo Mhogolo though and true I'll hand this next part over to my bets mate Matthew#"

(Matty "# I'm Matthew Burns but I like to be called Matt or Matty I work at steam whistle brewery yes that's true. I always get told off if I cures or sware but I can't help it it's just unfair. Lazy sunday I love to lounge in my bedroom reading the gossip international braking rules is super cool now I'll hand over to someone who says they rule.#"

(Skabb "# My name is Skabb and I'm bad i Love smashing things to pieces it's a blast and like the old saying goes things don't ever last. Skabb love safety in schools so don't break the rules if ya wanna keep it cool fighting Brontosaurus is my thing Skabb always knows he'll win now I'll pass over to my best mate who is a quick thinker take it away Tinkor!#"

(Tinkor "# I'm Tinkor I've got the brains 'round here my motto is 'Think,Plan and Crate' I sometimes wonder what it's like to live in a grotto. People say I have an evil laugh wich is loud and proud it get everyone attention even in huge crowds. I am a cyborg yes it's true inventin' stuff that's what I love to do huh uh yea#"

(Matty,Wendo,Skabb and Tink "# We are off-key singers and their ain't no one who can beat us now that ya know us we are we are soon to be famous super stars yea#"

(girls scream and everyone whistles and applauded)

The quartet took a bow.

* * *

Tink spent some of his splat tokens on some Christmas gifts when he got in side the castle he quickly wrapped up the gifts and put them under the festive tree.

After tea Knightriss said everydefender will be going to bed early first they gether round the tree and said a pray then go to bed.

Tink wanted to talk to Skabb he opened the bedroom door Skabb was wearing Brontosaurus Pj's

"Um it's not my fault I like Brontosaurus!" skabb shouted.

"Oh um..." Tinkor said.

"Tinkor have you been bad again?" Skabb asked.

"Yes Skabb." The iventor said sadly.

"Get over my lap then." Skabb said, patting his lap.

Tinkor got over Skabb's lap slowly.

The barbarian spanked The inventor's clothed rump playfully.

"Aww what did I do?" Tinkor asked fake whimpering.

"You've been a naughty boy that's what." Skabb "Scolded"

"No Tinky hasn't." Tink playfully squirmed.

"Keep moving and I'll have to use the hair brush." Skabb fake warned, Still playfully spanking.

"No that's black mail." Tinkor said "pouting", getting him self out of Skabb's grip.

"Ah ah ah I've not finfished yet" skabb said grabbing Tinkor then placed him back over his lap and got out a hairbrush.

"Skabb no." Tink playfully cried.

"You are being very bad I told you 2 min ago to stay still." Skabb giggled, Paddling Tink's clothed rump playfully

"Awww." Tink "Sobbed","Lemme go no more!"

"Nope." Skabb laughed,Increacing the strength abit.

(5min later)

"Stinggy." Tinkor said.

Skabb gave Tink 2 more swats then stopped.

"No rubbing." Skabb said.

Tink rubbed his backside.

Skabb gave Tink afew more play sawts.

"Skabb can I sleep with you tonight?" The invetor asked.

"OK there is a bed on the other side of my bed room." The barbarian said.

Skabb guied his "little borther" to the bed, When Tink lied down he winced abit,quickly turing on his side.

"Night Skabb." Tink said.

"Night Tinkor." Skabb said.

The duo fell asleep


	17. end of a story

A mate gone

A/N (sad music plays) stop the music (record scratches) it's Christmas today no one should be sad. on Christmas we get gifts from santa and jesus so have a good christmas

"IT'S CHRISTMAS EVERYDEFENDER!" James Elmer and Kookaburra shouted. everyone burst out of their bedrooms still wearing their pajamas. Skabb and Tink got up slowly. "Sleep well buddy?" Skabb asked. The inventor nodded. Skabb picked Tinkor up. "Um Skabb..." Tinkor asked worried. the duo left the bed room Wendo and Matty were waiting for them.

"Skabb why are ya carrying Tink?" Wendo asked. "Because I'm er Skabb is being helpful." Skabb said. "Matthew do you mind if I carry ya just to be helpful?" Wendo asked. "Well I um.." Matty said. "That's great." Wendo said picking Matty up. "Skabb don't give Wendo ideas!" Matthew whispered sharply. Skabb giggled.

when they got to the living room where the other 20 was, they were gathered round the Christmas tree. Matty Burns was feeling embarrassed when he got carried into the room. everyone was laughing. "Wendo put my down please buddy." Matty ordered in a nice tone. "Your wish is my command." Wendo said putting Matty down. "Are you obeying Matty now Wendo?" Elliott asked. "No I'm being helpful right Matthew?" Wendo asked. "Oh yea." Matty said quickly.

Tink decided to have a chat with Shaiden she was in the kitchen he blushed slightly. "Um so how are ya feelin' Shaiden?" The inventor asked. "Fine Tink why?" the ninja asked teasingly. "Um I was just wondering." Tinkor said quickly. "Don't you lie to me young man." Shaiden fake scolded,Hugging Tink making him blush more. "OK Tink shall we go into the living room?" the ninja asked. The inventor nodded eagerly.

(8min later)

The defenders were still chatting Elliott put a misletoe over Gildar and Ballista Kook and Faetal Tink and Shaiden. "Hey look on the ceiling." Matty said. Faetal,Ballista and Shaiden looked up and was a misletoe. Featal Kissed Kook Ballista Kissed Gildar Shaiden kissed Tinkor. "WHOOP WHOOP!" Kook cried out happily. "YES WOOT WOOT!" Gildar shouted triumphly Tinkor didn't move an inch.

"Er Tink you OK?" Matthew asked. "Oh no I've turned Tinkor into a statue." Shaiden worried. The inventor suddenly started shaking. "TAKE COVER QUICKLY!" Matty yelled. everyone put 5 tables up agianst the wall and took cover. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOORY!" Tinkor cried out with joy. The inventor ended up in mid-air,Shaiden managed to catch him. "I love you Shaiden." Tink said. "I love a to Tink." Shaiden said.

(12min later)

Tinkor was in his inventing shed he was making back up weapons. He was currently working on a splat-zooka suddenly it exploded,Tink laughed uncontrollably.

Thorne walked in the shed taking the inventor by surprise. "Um hi Thorny." Tink said worried. "So little man you love my sister do ya?" Thorne asked walking towards the inventor. "Y-Yesh I do." Tinkor said backing away. "Well I don't mind as long as I don't see you hanging around with Shaidedn oh and make sure you respect her or else. I will put a Thorne in your side,back side and face side got it?" The alchemist asked sternly. "yesh Thorne" Tinkor said quickly.

(9 years later)

"And that's what happened." Tinkor and Shaiden said. Their 2-year-old son and daughter,Junior and stealth looked confused. "Daddy why is uncial Thorne so bad?" Junior asked.

" I dunno his bad mood might be the cause." Tinkor said. "Mommy we're sweepy." The kids whined. "come on then let's get you to bed." Shaiden said picking up Stealth. Junior was clinging on to Tink's back. when they tucked their kids in they said good night then kissed them.

(3hours later)

Tink and Shaiden where in their bed room the inventor put his pajamas on when he turned around the ninja looked at him then kissed Tink

"Tinkor our old buddy Matty Bunrs will be coming round with Wendo and Grace on boxing day do not box anydefender please I know Matty boxed Wendo." The ninja said getting to bed. The inventor climbed into the bed aswell "Ow." Tink said,quickly turing on his side. "but why did Matthew put his best mate in a box?" Tink asked. "I dunno maybe they were trying to do something for a talant show." Shaiden said wrapping her arms round Tink. Tinkor was already snoring. "Night Tink." shaiden said then she fell asleep.

A/N realy sorry about that =-(


	18. boxing day :)

A mate gone

A/N (sad music plays)

"MOMMY, DADDY WAKE UP IT'S BOXING DAY!" Junior shouted. Tink and Shaiden got dressed super quickly. They went into the kitchen for breakfast,Tinkor was the only one stood up. "Daddy why are you not sitting like west of us?" Junior asked. "Daddy's back is bad." Tinkor said as he picked his son up. "Daddy why I Junior? What's your full name Daddy?" Junior asked. "Daddy's full name is Terry Tinkor Jr after my dad but I don't like it so I changed it just to Tinkor. But some people keep using my full name when I'm in bother or just to annoy me." Tink explained. "So my name is Tinkor Jr Daddy?" the little cyborg asked. "Yesh." Tink said.

(10min later)

The door bell rang (Ding Dong)

"I'll get it Shaiden said. The ninja opened the door (Creeeeeak) outside there was Grace,Wendo,Matt and Skabb. "SKABB TAGGED ALONG!" The barbarian shouted. "Skabb stop shouting!" Wendo said crossly. The inventor was in the main room, Stealth and Junior were fast a sleep on Tink's chest. "Hi Matthew." Tinkor whispered. "Hi Tinkor why are you er we whispering?" Matty asked. "The kids are asleep." Tinkor said "Awww they look so cute." Matty said. The kids slowly woke up. "Daddy is that your twin brwva?" Stealth asked. "Yes and no." Tink said "huh?" Stealth said confused. "Yes because we look the same and no because I'm not a cyborg." Matty explained. "Mommy said some cybogrs are bad, Daddy and big bwva are good." the little ninja said. "Who you?" Junior asked Matty. "I'm Matthew awsome Burns but I like being called Matty." Matty said.

Skabb and Wendo walked into the room Skabb saw the kids. "I HATE BABIES!" Skabb shouted trying to snatch Tink and Shaiden's kids,Matty punched Skabb in the gut. "Fank you uncial Matthew." Stealth said in a cute way. "GRR!" Skabb said, Grabbing Junior "Put Junior down Skabb he is only two." Tink pleaded. "Wendo do something you dumbbell don't stand there." Matty worried. Wendo punched his look a like in the face,he quickly got hold of the little cyborg. "Fank you for saving me uncial Wendo." Junior said.

Grace and Shaiden walked in "Is every thing all right?" Grace asked "No dat bad man twied to hurt us." Junior said crying and pointing at Skabb. "Alan Skabb Tonelli they have done nothin' wrong to you so pthhhhhhhh." Matty said sternly. The ninja and Grace tried to calm the little cyborg down,he cried louder.

Tinkor sat down but he sat on a pin. "OW!" Tinkor yelped in pain the inventor jumped up he went so high he grabbed the ceiling fan that was on then he let go flew out of an open window and landed in the back yard on his tummy "OW ." Tink moaned. "HA HA HA Daddy you funny and siwwy HA HA." Junior laughed. The inventor rubbed his back side quickly then teleported into the house. Tink was feeling utterly embarrassed. "Ha ha." Matty laughed. "Hey where'd my hat go?" Matty asked. "Looking for dis?" Stealth asked. "Stealth give him his hat he needs it." Tinkor said calmly. "Why?" Stealth asked. "I need it for work." Matty said. "Oh Sowwy uncial Matty." She said sadly giving Matty his lucky hat back.

"Uncial Wendo what boxing day?" Tink Jr asked. "Um boxing day is um." Wendo remembered and explained it. "Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh." The kids said. Skabb looked at Tinkor. "Listen big brother Tinky will not let you hurt mine and Shaiden's kids. Or else Tinky will never talked to you again." Tinkor said. Skabb fainted,Matty giggled. "Bad Matthew bad naughty you don't laugh at people's misfortunes young man." Wendo said sternly. Matty rolled his eyes.

"Daddy can I tawk to you abwt somfing in my and my sister's bedwoom?" Junior asked. "OK." Tinkor said Junior crawled up stairs and into the bed room. "What's wrong squirt?" Tinkor asked then kissed his son's forehead. "Uncial Matty hates uncial Wendo dat makes my sad." Jounior sniffed. "Well Matty sometimes thinks Wendo can be abit over the top with stuff they are good buddys. I sometimes thought your Uncial Skabb was abit over the top with what he came out with." The inventor said,rubbing his son's back.

"I feel better now." Junior yawned. "Nap time for you." Tink said. "Awww don't weave." Junior sniffed. Tinkor tucked Junior in bed. "Daddy don't go pwease." Junior begged. "OK Daddy will stay." Tinkor said tickling his son "Ha ha ha Daddy." Junior laughed. after 5min Junior and Tink fell asleep.

(down stairs)

"And that's how Skabb won the brontosaurs contest" Skabb said beaming "Hmmm I wonder where Tink and Junior are?" Grace asked. Shaiden picked up Stealth ran upstairs and opened up Junior and Stealth's bedroom door only to find Tink and Junior asleep snoring. "Steath it's your nap time as well." Shadien said. "Awww no nap." Stealth whined then fell asleep.

"We have to got now and tanks for inviting us." Matty said quietly. "Your welcome" Shaiden said.

(1hour and 40min later)

The kids were awake but Tinkor was still a sleep Shaiden walked into their bed room and saw the little ones awake "Daddy is sweeping still." Stealth said. "Looks like Daddy might need to be woken up now." Shaiden said. Junior jumped onto Tinkor waking him up. "Balgh who who?" Tink asked. "Daddy it lunch time." Junior said. Tinkor didn't move an inch. "Daddy move or I'll eat your lunch and you go hungry." The siblings said. Tink ran down the stairs and ate his lunch. As did the others.

"Daddy, Mommy said you lucky to have moved or she would have um er done something to you that only bad people get." Stealth said.

(20min later)

Junior and Stealth took a small nap whilst Tinkor went to see Shaiden. "Shaiden sweetie I didn't want to move out of bed." Tinkor said. "Well if you didn't you would go hungry and if you ended up pouting your backside will be worse." Shaiden said. "But that's not fair." Tinkor complained. "Tinkor would you even like it one bit if I warmed your backside?" Shaiden asked "No er yes!" Tink said quickly then kissed Shaiden. Shaiden Kissed Tink. "Oh so you do right get over my lap." Shaiden said. Tink tried to run but the ninja was to quick.

"I'll make this one short and sweet I love too much." Shaiden said. Tinkor was somewhat relaxed all the way though. "done I hope you will think before you answer a question OK?" Shaiden asked. Tink nodded, Little did they know Junior saw it all he crawled up to his young sister "Mommy was punishing Daddy he was being bad." He said crying. Tinkor and Shaiden ran up to Junior "Why did you punish Daddy,Daddy is good!" Junior sobbed,"You hate him!" "No I don't punishing Daddy because he was being silly I was doing it playfully." Shaiden said.

(4Hours and 40min later)

"Tea time!" Shaiden shouted. When the siblings and Tink got to the Kitchen Tinkor and Junior looked at their plate it was covered with greens and other veggies. "Daddy I hate veggies!" Junior pouted. "Don't worry I have a plan." Tinkor said. The ninjas were eating but the cyborgs didn't touch their food. When Shaiden had her back turned Tink Quickly put the veggies in the bin. "Oh well-done here is some pudding." The ninja said giving them chocolate cake. "Nice one Daddy." Junior said hugging is Dad. Tink hugged his son back. After tea it was the kids bedtime. "Good night Mommy and Daddy we lwve you." Stealth said. "We love ya to." Tink and Shaiden said.

(2hours later)

Sorry about this next part too =(

Tink was putting his pajamas on he looked in the mirror and saw Shaiden,she had a stern look on her face.

"(Gulp) OK I didn't eat my veggies I put then in the bin I'm guessing you are gonna warm my backside with a hair brush for an hour without stopping." Tinkor said sadly.

"No" Shaiden said.

"Oh" Tink said. "I am gonna warm your backside and it will last half an hour and with a hair bush." Shaiden said,Grabbing Tinkor and putting him over her lap. "(Gulp) I'm sorry." Tinkor said. He closed his eyes really tight. Shaiden warmed Tink's clothed backside playfully

"Ow ow ow!" Tinkor yelled playfully.

"You are a naughty young man aren't you?" Shaiden asked fake scolding.

"No agh I'm a good man." Tinkor faked yelped and playfully flailed.

"Wrong answer." Shaiden laughed,still playfully paddling Tink with the hairbrush.

"OK OK I have been bad please no more." Tinkor "begged"

"I hope after this you will be more behaved I'm I clear?" Shaiden asked "sternly"

Tinkor kept fake moaning,crying,struggling and squirming.

Shaiden gave Tink a firmer swat. "OW! yes I'll behave." Tinkor said.

(20min later)

"Done was it fun?" The ninja asked. "Yes but...It hurts abit." Tink said,Getting to bed he squirmed slightly. "Oh Tink your such a softy." Shaiden giggled,then nuzzled Tink's back. Tink was already snoring. "Good night Tink." Shaiden said. She nuzzled up to Tink then fell asleep.


End file.
